Agumon
Appearance Agumon is a bipedal yellow Tyrannosaurus rex-like creature with green eyes and stubby legs and tail. He wears red training bracers. Personality Agumon adores his partner Marcus, and considers himself to be "Marcus's employee" (follower in the original). He even refers to Marcus as his "Boss" ("Aniki" in original, meaning "brother" literally but meaning "boss" according to the Yakuza, therefore having the same connotations). In the first episode, he is referred to by the code-name of Raptor-1 by DATS. This Agumon in particular holds true to the given description of a common Agumon being somewhat aggressive. Being the main digimon character in the series, Agumon is always the first amongst the partner digimon to reach a new level. Unlike the other partner digimon in Digimon Data Squad, Agumon was easily accepted into Marcus' family when he was discovered, and is even given free reign of the Damon household. Although Yoshino tells Marcus that Digimon can only eat special Digimon food, Agumon tends to eat practically anything, including Marcus's mother Sarah Damon's fried eggs. Agumon's obsession with eating sometimes results in comical moments when Agumon (or Koromon, in one situation) attempts to eat Marcus's head. In the final episode, Marcus' DNA gives Agumon a new appearance. An outline of a dragon surrounds him, and he is given fiery bird-like wings and a dragon-like tail. In addition, Marcus can ride him, using straps attached to Agumon's wristbands to control his movements. Whether this is a super charge of Marcus' DNA or a new digivolution stage is unknown. Fans like to refer to him as "Agumon Burst Mode". Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' (Baby Burner): This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Agumon 2006 Anime in Digimon Masters Agumon '''is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the onomatopoeia for biting. As a '''Starter Digimon, Agumon has great potential for being a huge asset to anyone's team. A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, it is questioned whether its growth differs from previous digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. Attacks *'Pepper Breath': Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Spitfire Blast' : This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Original Agumon in Digimon Masters Agumon (Classic) is a Reptile Digimon. It is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. It also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, though early artwork for the Digimon virtual pet depicted its hands with four claws, and distinct pectoral muscles. His legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. Its tail is stubby, and its head and snout are almost as large as the rest of its body. Attacks *'Sharp Claw' (するどいツメ Surudoi Tsume): Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Flame' (Pepper Breath): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike its opponent. BlackAgumon in DMO An Agumon which evolved to become Virus attributed. Although its fierce personality remains the same, its heart of justice has pretty much disappeared. It attacks the enemy with its sharp claws and fangs. Having grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it is a Reptile Digimon which has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells evolution to a great and powerful Digimon. Its Special Move is spitting flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent (Baby Flame). Attacks *'Mach Jab Combo: '''Long distance killer strikes from afar. *'Aerial Baby Flame: '''Your digimon jumps up and uses a strong flame throwing technic, the Baby Flame. Category:Digimon Category:Dragon Category:Agumon